50 Manifestos to the Epic Love of Carlos
by l-annethunder
Summary: Short manifestos, will be 50 in all, and done in sets of 10 each. Just an attempt to get me writing again. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**50 Manifestos to the Epic Love of Carlos (done in sets of ten)**

Standard Disclaimer: Power Rangers do not belong to me, I still own nothing! Exceptions being my laptop, which needs a new battery, my manga, and anime DVDs. But I am however once again taking the cahracters out of their sandbox and playing with them in mine. So don't sue.

Note: I saw this by another author in the Smallville section and figured I'd use the same concept for PR. This is an attempt to tame my uncooperative plot bunnies by actually writing something.  Also character points of view may swap back and forth, and are done in sets of ten. Mostly AndrosxCarlos, but be warned Zhane may attempt to snatch him back :-S

**Motion**

He was all quick jabs, fast sweeps and gorgeous slashes. Poetry in motion; sheer controlled but restrained power. No wasted movement. It never failed to amaze Andros how fast a learner he was.

**Young **

It was days like this that reminded him just how young Andros really was. It was so easy to forget with his consummate frown and serious expression. But throw him on basketball court and it was like he was another person.

"Are we going to play, or are you just going to quit on me. But considering your score, I wouldn't blame you if you did" smirk in place, ball in hand.

**Need**

His body was a fixation. His touch was an obsession. His kiss was an addiction. It never failed to amaze Carlos the sheer need that he could feel for one person. **  
**

**Wall**

Random unknown fact about Andros, he truly hated walls. They were a nuisance. They were hard to maneuver around in battle. They simply begged for property damage. But more than that they harmed Carlos. To see his body flung from side to side and then right through not one but two of them. Pushed to his limit, it takes all of him not let loose his true aggravation and frustration against one.

**Mad  
**

He was pissed beyond belief. He didn't know whom to be madder at. Carlos for taking the shot meant for him. Or the one who shot Carlos.

**Helpless**

It's been such a long time since he had felt this helpless. How could one man render him so? Body racked with unshed tears, fear, heartache and insecurities of un-imaginable levels. And then silenced with one glance, and gone with a kiss.

**Naked**

Beautiful golden skin marred by scars lay naked on silky sheets. Another sweat soaked body covering his as desire mounts and strong hands and soft lips touch, caress, taste and inevitably bring ecstasy.

**Missed**

**  
**"Paperwork can wait"

Days like these were nice reminders to Andros that he was truly missed. That and Carlos really hated long off planet missions. If the lips covering his, the hard body and extremely evident erection pressed against him was anything to go by.

**Vision**

He was my angel, a true sight to behold day or night. Sleep or awake. Happy or sad. Spekaing calmly or yelling. But there was no greater vision than that, when he lay in my arms sated and spent.

**Last  
**

It never failed to amuse Carlos how Andros always had to have the last word. He found it funny really, almost childishly cute, especially when he knew Andros knew he was wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

**50 Manifestos to the Epic Love of Carlos**

Standard Disclaimer: Power Rangers do not belong to me, I still own nothing! Yay for sandboxes and insomnia!!!

Note: Still slash. Oh yeah I do take requests so if you would like to see or have a manifesto done just leave a message. Thankies and das woot!

**Hold  
**

Carlos hated being crowded. He wasn't claustrophobic or anything, nor was he antisocial. It just didn't really bother him to be alone. Yet when Andros draped his arms around him, all he could think was this is pure bliss; move closer and hold on a little tighter.

**Goodbye**

Andros never thought he'd be here. Standing among friends and family, but be so utterly alone. He truly believed they were everlasting. They _were_ everlasting. He couldn't say those words. There would never be a _goodbye_, this was merely I'll see you later.

**Ghost**

There were days when Andros lay in _their _bed, wrapped in _their_ sheets, surrounded by all _their _pillows. Night would fall, and for a brief moment he could almost believe Carlos was still there in his arms. Then day would break, and once again so would he.

**Sing**

Carlos was no Justin Timberlake, despite his liking to pretend to be; at least when he thought he was alone in the shower. Granted Andros was starting to question himself, because for some reason he liked the off key bathroom version way better than the original.

**Bother  
**

"Dinner time"

"Really…already?" came the muffled reply from beneath the galaxy glider.

"Yes, granted it's not so much already as I've called you three times before now"

Chuckling to himself and at Andros, who just now sliding from underneath the console he was fixing. He often wondered why he even bothered, Andros never knew how to come and eat.

**Crazy**

This was maddening. Andros could touch him, kiss him, and virtually do as he pleased, which he did. But he couldn't move. Damn the handcuffs.

**Command**

It was a silent but indicative command. The thrusting hips a desire to control Carlos, that truly made him laugh; mainly at the audacity to think that Andros _couldn't _and wasn't already doing that. But who was he to try and deny Andros anything; so he sped up.

**Now **

"Now!"

It was a small three letter word that could have various connotations. All of which were direct indicators of his mood. It could be serious, fun, annoyed; aggravated, or sexy. Today's was no different.

'I'm in deep shit'

**Learn**

"How did this happen! On second thought, I don't want to know. Just please get out of my kitchen" begged a frazzled looking Carlos. He furiously shoves Andros towards the exit. Turning around a he glares balefully at the smoke filled kitchen, water soaked floor and the burnt tea pot sitting on the stove.

'He burned tea'

**Attention  
**

Carlos had a quiet but commanding presence. Even with dirt caked hair, ripped clothing, and that cautious but determined expression plastered on his face. He still cut a stunning visage.

Read and review please!


	3. Chapter 3

**50 Manifestos to the Epic Love of Carlos**

Standard Disclaimer: Power Rangers do not belong to me, I still own nothing! Really wish I did, though. Yay for sandboxes, insomnia and cooperative muses!!! Now on with the show. :-D

**Present**

He knew he had to get him something good. It was their first anniversary after all.

"You could buy him a fire extinguisher" came the laughter ridden barb from his supposed help, Ashley.

"Useful, maybe, especially after the tea incident but No. Besides those are strictly birthday presents." Smiling as he quickly moved away from Ashley's swatting arm.

**Drunk**

Being stuck in a loud club all evening and now carrying Andros home, as he had had too much to drink and fallen asleep in the car had been worth it. If for no other reason than to learn that Andros was nothing if not a friendly, huggable drunk. And that Kai could turn that shade of purple because he _was_ such a friendly huggable drunk.

**Power **

I saw in him another Zhane. That invisible, intangible power and ability to _make _me, whether I wanted to or not to interact with them, with _him_.

**Hold (companion to Command)  
**

His hold was incalculable. He says I command him; that I alone, own all of him heart, body and soul. But I don't think he realizes that he holds all of me too.

**Telepathy**

There were days when Andros doubted that Carlos didn't have telepathy. Especially when he somehow managed to get everyone on board to leave him alone; all just because Andros really didn't feel like being bothered.

**Blur (companion to Goodbye & Ghost)  
**

He lived his days in a blur. One of sound but no words. One of people but no faces. One of various locations but no places. He, himself, to merely a blur. A broken, vague, and distorted image of the fierce red ranger he used to be.

**Sudden **

**  
**It always was. The world suspended for just a moment before all the emotions, bottled up inside, came rushing to the surface in a wave of colors and sensations, spilling out with a gasp as he came.

**Home**

"My home is with you guys"

He had told them that. But that was only partially true, because even though everyone else was on board ship, Carlos wasn't. And for _that_ reason it didn't feel like home right now.

**Never**

"Stop it," Andros called out with laughter in his voice, trying to defend against the multiple barrage attack of feather down pillows being pelted in his direction.

"No, never!" Carlos picked up yet another discarded pillow to throw.

"Fine, this means war" and with loud caveman like shout he tackles Carlos back on to their bed and pelts him relentlessly with the very same pillow.

**Book**

He was sore and his body ached. It _really _ached. So much so that he ached in muscles he didn't even know he could actually get aches and pains in. It was that damn book's fault. Well it and Karone who gave it to "them" more so Andros as an anniversary present. Not to mention Andros who though it would be a good idea to put her "present" to use.

'Kinky fucking bastard. Fucking book of tantric sex.' That thought mixed with others more violent flitted through Carlos's head as it collapsed back against the mattress

**Fear**

He had fought all alone for two whole years before the others joined him and took up the other morphers. He could face down the monster of the day and not break a sweat. He could fight one on one against Ecliptor and hold his own. But he _couldn't_ ask Carlos on date.

"I am such a wuss"

**Read & Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**50 Manifestos to the Epic Love of Carlos**

Standard Disclaimer: Power Rangers do not belong to me, I still own nothing! Really wish I did, though. Sorry for the long wait. I really was planning to finish this ASAP, but then everything I wrote sounded wrong. My plot bunnies ran away. Also I'm never going to post for the sake of posting. So to all of you, Rye Lee and JasonLeeScottFanwho reviewed and waited so patiently, this is for you. Glomps & huggles all. , P.S.-Yay for sandboxes, insomnia, and being hyped up on meds! (boo for stomach viruses, though) Read and review even if it's just to say this sucks. That aside: On with the show!!! :-D

**Battle  
**  
Everyday was a game testing his patience, endurance and toleration. Andros had no problem at all making it known they were invading his personal space. Carlos had no problem making it known he didn't give a damn.

**Wait**

Patience wasn't a virtue Carlos lacked but even he often wondered how long he supposed to wait until he could give in to his desire and let his emotions run free without risk of overwhelming and scaring their "fearless" leader with advances he was not familiar with, or was he?

**Drive**

"Oh thank God!" Climbing out of the car and practically running to the driver's side. Ashley said teaching Andros to drive would be fun…she lied. "Dude you are a menace to society. Now give me the keys and step away from the vehicle." For a guy who had piloted a huge ship threw meteor showers, avoided black holes, dodged and returned laser blasts with vicious aliens, driving a car shouldn't have been a problem. Too bad no one mentioned to Carlos that Andros had road rage.

**Safe**

Carlos was a living breathing oxy-moron. He unnerved Andros with his seemingly all-knowing, calm, yet decidedly understanding presence but he never felt more secure in his being than when he was around.

**  
Shadow  
**

Andros was fascinated with the rise and fall of his toned chest, gorgeous abs, and thinly veiled lower half. The blinds casting filtered light in all the right places, lending shadow to a beautifully vivid picture of sated sex and sweet dreams.

**Believe**

He believed in Andros. He knew that their leader wouldn't steer them wrong. He knew that _he _wouldn't let them down. Carlos could see it wasn't in _him _to fail. Andros didn't know how too. He had to believe or all hope would lost. Especially as they pursued what often felt like a wild goose chase around the universe for Zordon, a floating head whom they had only met once. He believed in him because _he _believed in _them;_ even when _they _didn't believe in themselves, and that said it all.

**Gentle  
**  
Carlos laid Andros down as carefully as he could, unwilling to disturb the peaceful expression; sleep was hard won for the work-a-holic, insomniac. So whenever he finally fell out Carlos didn't have the heart to wake him.

**Time **

**  
**Time stops when brown eyes meet hazel and time standstill when lips connect. And they've got all the time in the world.

**Soul (inspired by rivulet027's Sleeping Better With You)**

Andros had always been convinced he met his soul mate in the bouncy, effervescent yellow ranger from earth. But time spent with and in the calm black ranger's inner sanctum he realized that he most likely had his soul confused by brown eyes and a bright smile, because the feelings he slowly developed for Carlos had nothing to do with color and everything to do with mutual love, respect and understanding.

**Perfect **

**  
**He knew there had to be a God, when he let his fingertips explore his sleeping lover's smooth back ever so careful to not wake him; if for no other reason than the fact that he felt blessed everyday to wake up next to, live and, be in love with the man next to him.  
Life was good, damn near perfect.

**Read and Review Please!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**50 Manifestos to the Epic Love of Carlos**

**Standard Disclaimer:** Power Rangers do not belong to me, I own nothing! Yay for sandboxes, insomnia, and procrastination (so should be working on a paper). Sorry for the long wait. I really was planning to finish this ASAP, but somehow life got in the way. This is an insomnia production, I have beta'd it to the best of my abilities (my beta has the flu) and thus all mistakes herein are solely mine own. Also decided to do 11 manifestos instead of just 10, I couldn't seem to wrap it up in just 10. :-S Read and review even if it's just to say this sucks. That aside: On with the show!!! :-D

**Stop**

Their relationship was nothing short of a roller coaster. There were more days spent away from one another than together. They never really had any time to just "be." Life always seemed to get in the way. And yet theirs was a passionate love they couldn't stop, didn't want to stop, and would never stop.

**Cool  
**

Cool, a word that seemed to describe Andros perfectly. Always in complete and utter control. And yet it didn't take much from Carlos to make him loose his composure, a dirty joke here, a hot glance there, a not so innocent touch anywhere. He could make Andros loose it and find himself pressed fast, locked in the fiercest of kisses, against the nearest doorjamb. So much for keeping composure.

**Torn**

"Whoever said it was better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all was full of shit." Carlos was torn between mourning for a love that was never his, in Adam, and this ever growing attraction to very sexy, but stoic, Andros.

**History  
**  
Adam Park, a great ranger, a good friend, and an even better man than most. He had helped Carlos regain his confidence. He had helped them, when they needed it in their fight against the Lizwizard. And yet he stood for everything Andros, though he would never admit, hated. He had with Carlos history, some of which Andros knew for sure he would never truly know the extent of.

**Hunger  
**  
This nameless, unknown feeling. A never ending craving, a hunger that Carlos was afraid would never be stilled; convincing him to pursuit his friend, his teammate, one of very few confidants and let go of the past.

**Worth**

It broke Andros inside to know that theirs was a love that would face ridicule, scrutiny, and criticism of the highest caliber. And yet he had no reason to question that theirs was a love that was worth it. That Carlos was worth it.

**Date (inspired by serpentine85's fic.: It's Not A Date)**

It never failed to amuse Carlos that even after all this time Andros still freaked out over the word date. 'Hmm maybe I should call it something else for his sake…Nah.' Wrapping Andros in strong arms and greeting him with a soft kiss.

**Wrong  
**  
It felt wrong and evil to even consider the possibility of giving in to those feelings of lust ignited by roaming warm, brown eyes. Knowingly pursuing that which was unavailable, unattainable, unreachable, and possibly broken; Carlos' heart was not his to strive for. After all it was only lust feeding his fantasies night after night, wasn't it?

**Giving  
**  
Andros mind was reeling from the assault of Carlos' hands and lips, equally ferocious and tender, careful and wanting and he knew without a doubt that he would never live up to his public image, but he couldn't care less as he was finally giving in to what they both wanted…each other.

**Picture  
**  
Carlos couldn't help but feel the physical pain in his heart every time Andros would open the locket that held his sister's picture or re-watch the video of her kidnapping. Watching the shadow of painful memories cast over those lively hazel eyes he loved, never failed to reaffirm his resolve that they would find Karone and bring her home to her family.

**Fortune  
**  
Andros never thought he would have a family to call his own again, but looking around the chaos that used to be their living room and seeing Carlos, Damon, Leo, and Zhane rolling around the floor with laughter; Ashley, Cassie, and Kendrix running around like maniacs setting up food and drink. Karone, and Maya putting the finishing touches on the Christmas decorations. TJ, Kai, and Mike, talking shit in a corner and avoiding potential work, his heart was flooded with emotion and he couldn't believe he was lucky enough to call this motley group his own.

**Read and Review Please!!!**

P.S: This series has been a blast to write, so to all of you, who reviewed and waited so patiently, this is for you. Your commentary kept me going when I felt I had nothing left to say, and the words were coming out wrong. Especially: Rye Lee, JasonLeeScottFan, Ghostwriter, Serpentine85, & Rivulet027. Glomps & huggles all. You rock!!! Catch you round my next story, which hopefully will be posted soon, if the plot bunnies cooperate. :-D das woot!!!


End file.
